goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Komaedanagito14 gets grounded for Serenity
Transcript: Part 1: *Komaedanagito14: May I have Sailor Moon the complete series on DVD? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *Komaedanagito14: Thanks. Part 2 Finale: Komaedanagito gets punishments/Concussion Time for Komaedanagito14 *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. You will watch An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Woody Woodpecker and Tom Sawyer and that is final! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. You will also watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (both 1961 and 1996), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Rescuers, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017), Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, Tarzan and Frozen for the rest of the life until the 50th anniversary of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood in February of 2018! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. You are considered to be the worst Wikia user and troll in the entire history of mankind! *Blue912333: I'm Blue912333. If you dare try to sneak into Japan, I will call Daniel Tiger to take you back to the Land of Make-Believe! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You're not gonna sneak into Japan, eat Japanese food, or listen to Japanese music, or else Daniel Tiger will call Western Europe's leaders to come over and beat you up! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos! *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. You were supposed to get Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs and Barney DVDs, but you disobeyed us! *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. Start paying attention to my franchise as well as PBS Kids and Don Bluth films! Plus, you will attend royal births in Western Europe and the Land of Make-Believe to make Mufasa and Sarabi and the rest of the Pride Lands happy. *Prince Wednesday: It is I, Prince Wednesday! If you dare try to royally escape to Japan, we will take you back to the Land of Make-Believe so our European guards can kill you with their guns! *O the Owl: It's me, O the Owl. If you bomb the Fred Rogers International Airport to kill many innocent European civilians, then we will call the Special Air Service and the GIGN to kill you on sight! *Miss Elaina: It is I, Miss Elaina. You will eat baby food, play with PBS Kids and Disney Junior toys and watch PBS Kids, CBeebies and Disney Junior shows! Why?! Because you look like a big pathetic baby! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! Starting paying attention to European things and that is final! If you dare try to kill Daniel Tiger, he will get the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes and princesses and their royal families to come and attack you! *Postman Man: I'm Postman Pat. Like I said to AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pablo and Tyrone in 2015, you'll be forced to watch my show and my movie until you die or else I will run you over with my royal mail van! *Mrs. Brisby: It is I, Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! I'm very mad at you for getting Sailor Moon: The Complete Series on DVD! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of the life! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I agree with Timothy Brisby and you will be forced to play games from websites such as sesamestreet.org, pbskids.org, bbc.co.uk/cbeebies, disneychannel.asia, disneyjunior-asia.com, and disneyxd.asia! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. Start paying attention to Disney movies and that is final! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham from The Great Mouse Detective. The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables along with foods from Western Europe to become the new lion king! *Elsa: I'm Elsa. Start paying attention to PBS Kids, Disney Junior and BBC and that is final. If you go near Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her and tickle her feet with feathers, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers and you will suffer frost bite! *Anna: I'm Anna. We will donate all of your Shimajirō stuffs in your room to preschool aged children who were still suffering the bad times since the Great Depression in 1929, except for your bed and blanket and we will put PBS Kids merchandise in your room. *Elmo: Elmo here. Elmo will force you to watch Sesame Street. *Zoe: I agree with Elmo. *Cookie Monster: Me too. *Barney: I'm Barney, and you will like my show. I hate you, you hate me! I'm gonna go kill you Komaedanagito14! *Sid the Science Kid: I'm Sid the Science Kid. Start paying attention to my show! *Darby: Hi, I'm Darby and we are the Super Sleuths. You will like My Friends Tigger and Pooh. You deserve to be grounded. *Tigger: I agree with Darby. *Pooh: Me too. *Leo: We're the Little Einsteins, and you'll be forced to watch our show. *Annie: I agree with Leo. *Quincy: Me too. *June: Me three. *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. You will become a Disney Junior fan and that is final! *Peanut: I'm Peanut Otter. You will like PB&J Otter and that is final! *Butter: Me Butter. You bad! *Jelly: And I'm Jelly Otter. I agree with my family! *Kion: I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard. not only that you're not allowed to do Japanese stuff any more, you're also being forced to watch my show until you die otherwise, I will use the Roar of the Elders on you! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. and I agree with Kion! You will go to Disney Broadway musics in Western Europe as well. *Zuri: I'm Zuri. If you ever disrespect the Circle of Life, then we will call the Western European military on you on you! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You will play Barney's Hide and Seek Game for Sega Genesis and that is final! *Beshete: I'm Beshete. I will take away all of your Japanese furniture and give it to Kion and he replace them with British furniture! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. I will give the Japanese flag to Kion and I will give you a British flag! *Ono: I'm Ono. I sure hope Daniel Tiger's theme song will teach you a painful lesson! *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Gumba: *Kwato: *Shauku: *Mr. Bean: I'm Mr. Bean. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will call the British military to come and attack you. *Captain Price: I'm Captain Price from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. I agree what Mr. Bean says. If you ever disrespect Western Europe's people and leaders, I will beat you up! *VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT. You will become a fan of PBS Kids, BBC and Disney Junior and I strongly mean it! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. you will also only have memories on watching Disney movies in both English and in Western European languages as well as PBS Kids, Disney Junior and BBC! *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. and you will become a prisoner in the land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies! *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. Wearing nappies means preschool, watching baby shows made by PBS Kids and Disney Junior, eating baby food, playing with baby toys made by PBS Kids and Disney Junior, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to PBS Kids, BBC and Disney Junior songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. And you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life and you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet. And we will sell all your underwear and destroy the toilet. *Armored Armadillo: *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *Komaedanagito14's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now it's about time to let Nowi from Fire Emblem Awakening to beat you up! Nowi, beat him up! *appears in her dragon form and she is ready to attack Komaedanagito14 head on *Nowi: Prepare for some bleeding! Category:Komaedanagito14's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons